dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Alexander/TC2
Cynthia Alexander is a unlockable character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Twilight Cyrstal however this is her appearance in Twilight Cyrstal 2 as alternate fighting style for Cynthia. She obtain through Core of Amaterasu. Appearance Her default outfit is with hair is longer covering her back mostly let down with two braids from sides her going all away to the back and combine in one braid at the back. She also wears Red and White Rose, White rose carrying on April's memory someone she wish she could saved and befriended, willing forgive her for actions she done. Her outfit is red and black dress with skirt long enough cover her whole legs but leaves her back expose showing her wings and sleeves covering her elbow to her hands levering top parts of her arm expose. Red Rose design her sleeves and around her skirt with dragon connect to Roses. In EX Mode her Aura ground around her in form of Bahamut. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Cynthia Alexander Oracle Archmage – Master of Art of Magic with power of the Oracle. ''' ---- For this version of Cynthia, she has quick casting of all her braves having them quick follow them one after other in a chain sequences. Each attack gives her elemental buff, if two different buffs on when she use next brave attack with one the two elements would create new and stronger brave attack. If her Brave attack have two buffs of same elemental and has unlock the the HP attack she gain access to these HP attacks. Due this Cynthia is best play long range as he defense and health is very low and would lose easily to close range rights, because this her Main HP attack prove ways to keep her opponent away, counter or even heal HP due he poor HP pool. Brave Attack Combine Brave Attack These attacks do not have CP or AP and don't need be equip to use HP Attack Brave to HP Attack EX Mode Cynthia's EX Mode is '''Wyrm of Aura, while in EX Mode Cynthia gains the abilities Regen, Aura Glide, Valfor Egi and Teraflare. Aura Glide work same as normal Cynthia, her glide while slowly gaining brave while gliding. Valefor Egi, create small aura being in shape of Valefor as it Auto Attacks dealing Mid Range Brave damage. Teraflare an R + Dealing unblockable HP damage as she charges up create orb of energy behind her before unleash it down on her opponent Cynthia's EX Burst is Twilight Stream Ω, the player need feel two bars, for bar of Light, and for bar of Darkness. If both bar aren't filled then Burst appear as Teraflare, if Light attack would then Tera Judgement, and for Darkness attack is Tera Oblivion. When EX Burst is successful then Cynthia would use Twilight Stream Ω creating stream of Light and Darkness magic at her opponent. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: The Orcale *''World Map Theme: *''Dungeon Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs. April'': Our Tears *''Vs. Rain/Kasumi/Clair'': *''Vs. Selena'': The Black Flower *''Vs. Vylinn'': Hour of Twilight *''Vs. 0'': Bloody Aura *''Vs. Taarin'': *''Vs Pride: Bad Blood Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters